This invention relates generally to a ski structure. More specifically it is directed to a new and improved laminated ski structure that employs a solid synthetic structural beam as the main structural reinforcing member.
The evolution of alpine or downhill skis has moved from a shaped wooden beam that was improved by adding wear surfaces to the bottom and outer edges to a beam formed from either a combination of wood and synthetic plastic layers or entirely of plastic layers. In the interim an aluminum composite beam was employed to enhance performance and durability characteristics. The advancement to plastic laminate layers in ski design included the use of a glass fiber composite "sandwich" beam that was improved by the use of advanced high strength and low weight fibers. Another alternative of the "sandwich" beam structure is the use of a wrapped or torsion box central beam design employing a resin impregnated fiberglass sleeve about the core materials. Attempts to obtain lower cost skis have also provided the foamed Reaction Injection Molded (RIM) ski design.
All of these designs have involved costly materials, or labor intensive manufacturing steps or final products with undesireable performance characteristics. Where weight was reduced, frequently the durability and flexural characteristic of the ski were compromised. Where desired flexural and torsional spring constants were combined with the needed dynamic properties of a high rate of return and vibrational damping, costly advanced fiber materials were required, especially in the pursuit of lighter weight skis. Frequently, the the inherent tradeoffs among performance characteristics resulted in skis that failed to gain consumer acceptance because of poor aesthetic appeal of the final product, poor performance characteristics, or both.
These problems are solved in the design of the present invention by providing a visually innovative alpine ski with advanced performance characteristics that is easily manufactured.